Electronic data is typically represented using a binary number system. The binary number system is one in which values may take on one of two states, typically represented by a logical “1” and a “0”. Various types of memory systems have been developed, which include small programmable devices that store a single bit as either a logical “1” or a “0”. The ON state may be used to represent a logical “1,” while the OFF state may be used to represent a logical “0”. One type of memory architecture is the crossbar memory architecture. The crossbar memory architecture includes two sets of interconnecting conductor segments and memory elements are placed at multiple crosspoints between the interconnecting conductor segments.